


the right time to rock the night away

by carrieevew



Series: Carrie's Winter Celebration [5]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing at Midnight, New Year's Eve, New Year's Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 13:41:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17225096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carrieevew/pseuds/carrieevew
Summary: for a promptNew Years prompt for Bellarke—Clarke needs a date for a party so she calls everyone she can thing of but everyone says no. She randomly stumbles across Bellamy’s number calls him up and he says yes but he owes her oneon tumblr.





	the right time to rock the night away

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bellarkeness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellarkeness/gifts).



> title from _Jingle Bell Rock_
> 
> enjoy!

“So, how’s the search going?”

Raven’s voice was coming from the speakerphones of Clarke’s laptop with a fair bit of interference but considering Raven was standing in the middle of a field, trying to catch as much reception as she could, it was good enough.

Clarke let out a long sigh and rolled her eyes before glancing at the screen. For all her frustration, she couldn’t help a smile when she saw Raven, bundled in two scarves and a hat of many colours, her arm outstretched over her head and a determined look on her face. Goes to show how much Raven loved Shaw, if she agreed to spend three weeks on his mother’s farm, about a hundred lightyears away from the nearest source of technology. Good to know at least someone had company.

“Ugh, don’t even remind me,” Clarke groaned and dropped her had on the back of the couch. “ _No one_ ’s here.”

Seriously, this whole thing was now fucking ridiculous. All Clarke needed was a date, any date, to her boss’s charity party on New Year’s Eve but she couldn’t find anyone.

 “You sure you can’t make it back home just for that one night?” Clarke whined.

“Sorry, Griffin, I love you but not enough to give Mrs. Shaw’s roast up,” Raven chuckled. “You sure you can’t just go by yourself? The ticket’s already paid for, so it’s not like your boss can complain about the size of your donations or some other shit.”

“And give Cage the chance to think that my being alone is in any way an indication that he’s got a chance? No way in hell.”

Clarke’s eyes were closed so she only heard Raven’s groan but she could guess how her friend’s face twisted into disgust.

Cage Wallace was an entitled arsehole who made Clarke’s skin crawl every time he talked to her. He spent every company party getting well and drunk and trying to pick up any woman working at Mount Weather Labs and while they were all able wait him out until he passed out and his father put him into a hired car, Clarke had no intention of giving him even the smallest opening. She bought a couple of tickets early on and told everyone she’d be bringing a date, thinking she’d be able to find someone to go with her.

Except, she couldn’t.

Raven and Shaw were on the other side of the country. Roan was very eager to skip his family’s party but they both knew it wasn’t really an option. Niylah was working a shift at the bar, as she did every year; Murphy and Emori had a voucher for a gourmet dinner in some fancy restaurant, and Harper and Monty we counting the days off till their baby was born, so she didn’t even bother calling them for anything other than asking about how Harper was doing. Clarke even considered calling her ex-girlfriend but Lexa was on a cruise with her fiancée.

The laptop went suddenly quiet and Clarke realised her call with Raven was cut short before they had a chance to say goodbye. A few moments later, her phone chirped with an incoming text.

**_good luck on your search <3 _**Raven wrote and Clarke smiled at the screen.

Phone already in hand, she opened her contacts for one more scroll-through. She wondered for a moment why exactly did she still have Finn’s number and if she were desperate enough already to call him, when another name caught her eye.

Clarke hadn’t seen Octavia Blake since they graduated from college six years ago and moved out of their dorm but her brother was a different story.

Ever since Clarke realised that she and Bellamy ended up in the same city, she would bump into him every few months and somehow, they always managed to pick up the conversation like no time had passed. They exchanged phone numbers after one drunken night at the Dropship and she never had the chance to use it before. After all, they weren’t exactly friends, just two people who happened to know the same people and were always able to find something to talk about.

And yet, the idea of spending of spending the New Year’s Eve with him didn’t sound so bad.

Clarke sat up straight on the couch, let out a quick huff and dialled.

***

Bellamy Blake had a _beard_.

It was about the last thing Clarke expected and it finally hit her that she hadn’t actually see him in about six months. But he answered the phone and agreed to meet her when Clarke told him she had a favour to ask, so who knew, maybe he’d actually say yes.

Clarke watched as Bellamy entered the coffee shop and took off his coat. He was wearing a fluffy jumper with tiny reindeer stitched into it. His eyes searched for her and Clarke felt herself melt a little at the smile he sent her when he noticed her. Bellamy sat on the chair in front of her and pushed the sleeves of his jumper up to his elbows.

Clarke’s fingers tightened on the cup she was holding. Her attraction to Bellamy was nothing new, really. She’d known him for almost ten years now and she’d pretty much grown used to the way warmth flooded her belly when she was around him. Only somehow, he looked even better now and with the way he was looking at her, Clarke was starting to wonder if it really was a wise idea to call him after all.

“Okay, Princess, what’s up?” Bellamy said in lieu of a greeting.

“I’ve a favour to ask you.”

“So you’ve mentioned. And with all this secrecy, I’m half expecting that I’ll be picked up by some panel van when I leave and have all my organs stolen.”

Clarke coughed up a surprised laughter and relaxed. Apparently, he never stopped being able to put her at ease.

“I have a New Year’s party coming and I’d like to ask you to come with me.”

Bellamy leaned back in his chair and sized her up.

“And the catch is?”

Clarke rolled her eyes.

“Well, it’s a work party and it’s black-tie, and you may or may not have to pretend to be my date,” she said in one quick breath. Bellamy cocked one eyebrow and Clarke sent him an uncertain grin.

“An ex?”

“More like an annoying co-worker and a boss who’s way too interested in everyone’s personal life. Besides, I already told them I’m gonna bring someone and I don’t wanna explain why I’m alone after all,” Clarke explained. Bellamy’s mouth tugged into a smirk.

“You’re really selling it here, Clarke.”

“I promise food, drink and entertainment. The evening starts with a theatre performance of _Antigone_ , that’s right up your alley, isn’t it?”

“Well, first of all, thanks for assuming that I wouldn’t have any plans this soon to New Year’s.”

Clarke snorted.

“Yeah, I called all of our friends,” she said with a smug smile, crossing her arms over her chest. “I _knew_ you didn’t have anything better to do.”

“Staying at home and going to bed at a reasonable hour is a perfectly good plan,” Bellamy answered. He mirrored her pose, eyebrows raised in a challenge.

Finally, Clarke broke with a poorly contained giggle.

“Alright, come on, Bellamy. Will you please come with me to my party?” she mock-grovelled.

Bellamy put his hand on his chin and rubbed it, as if he were deep in though as he considered her. Clarke huffed.

“Fine,” he finally relented. If he went for serious and reluctant, he failed miserably when he smiled at her.

“But you’ll owe me.”

***

Cage Wallace was being his usual obnoxious self and Clarke couldn’t possibly care any less.

He tried to talk to her all throughout the evening but every time he appeared on the horizon, Bellamy would sweep her up to dance and there was no way she would ever say no to that.

“I didn’t peg you for such a good dancer,” she told Bellamy after he twirled her around and managed to catch her before she lost her balance.

Bellamy dropped his head to look at their feet, smiling bashfully. Clarke’s fingers tightened on his shoulder and she squeezed his hand.

“O had a ballroom dancing faze when she was about fourteen but we couldn’t afford classes, so she made me practice with her,” he explained. “She gave up after a few months but I guess something stuck with me after all.”

Clarke smiled at him, moving her hand from his shoulder to curl it around his neck. She tangled her fingers into the curls on the nape on his neck and she felt Bellamy’s strong arm pull her closer. He splayed his hand between her shoulder blades, the tips of his fingers caressing the skin of her back, nearly making her shiver.

She opened her mouth to say something, _anything_ to him, but before she had a chance to figure it out, they were interrupted by Dante Wallace announcing that they would begin the countdown to midnight in a few minutes.

Bellamy took a step away from Clarke but still stayed close enough that she could feel the warmth of his body. She reached blindly for his hand and when she found him, she intertwined her fingers with his. Bellamy shot her a slightly surprised look, his eyebrows creased with curiosity, and Clarke nodded lightly.

The whole party moved to the outside balcony where they would be able to watch the city’s firework display. Dante had a microphone in his hand, quite uselessly, given they’ve left all the speakers inside, and when they noticed it, Bellamy shot Clarke an amused glance. She giggled into his shoulder.

The crowd around them was quieting down as they neared midnight. Clarke shuddered when a gust of wind chilled her to the bone and before she knew, Bellamy had already taken off his jacket, wrapping it around her shoulders. He stood behind Clarke, put his arms around her and pulled her into a tight embrace. Clarke buried her nose into the collar of his jacket and breathed in his scent. She was beyond content.

Dante shouted into the microphone, apparently completely unaware why it wasn’t making any difference, counting down to twelve. Everyone joined in for the last fifteen second but Clarke went quiet when she felt Bellamy’s arms tightening around her.

Clare turned around to face him. She bit her lip when she noticed his parted lips and shining eyes.

The world around them erupted when the countdown reached zero but Clarke was solely focused on Bellamy’s face. In her heels, she was very nearly his height but she still rose on her tip toes. Clarke hesitated for a split of second but something in his eyes convinced her to move forward and press and quick kiss to Bellamy’s lips.

He kissed her back but before either one could deepen it, someone knocked into Bellamy from behind. Clarke took a step back to steady herself and only just caught the sight of Bellamy licking her lipstick off of his lips. He was blushing and panting slightly, and Clarke had to take a deep breath.

***

The party didn’t last for much longer, once they past midnight. Everyone was pretty much waiting for the boss to leave and once he did, they were all ready to bail as well.

Clarke took the opportunity to say goodnight to a handful of her work friends, feeling Bellamy’s hot gaze at the back of her head the whole time. When he offered to call them a cab and take her home, she only nodded, not trusting that her voice was still there and ready to say something.

When they got back to her place and Clarke locked the door behind them, she stayed turned away from him, her hand resting on the doorknob. It’s been a while since she invited anyone up and Bellamy wasn’t just anyone, he—he meant more. Clarke took a quick breath.

She turned to face him and closed the distance between them.

“Do you want a drink or something?” Clarke asked quietly, as if not wanting to disturb the silence around them.

“Or something,” Bellamy answered with a smirk, his voice hoarse.

Clarke let out a short giggle and before she knew it, he had her face in his hands. Bellamy surged for her lips, kissing her deep and long. He moved them to the near wall and pressed her so hard against it that it would’ve knocked the breath out of her lungs if she had any left.

Clarke’s hands travelled up his arms and up to his hair. She tangled her fingers into his soft hair and pulled lightly, which made him groan against her lips. He put one of his hands on her waist, moving even closer and she gasped feeling the warm, hard planes of his body pressing against her. She bit his lip and he nearly growled, their bodies vibrating with each other.

Bellamy moved his lips down to her neck, to her clavicle, and when he sucked a bruise into her bare shoulder, Clarke moaned.

Suddenly, he stopped, resting his forehead where his mouth had just been. His breath was quickened and in between her own short gasps of air, she felt absolutely proud of herself for bringing him to this state.

“Fuck, Clarke,” he said into the crook of her neck, making her shudder, electricity running down her spine.

“Bellamy,” she whined, moving against him.

“How drunk are you?” Bellamy asked, both of his hands resting now on the wall on both sides on of her head. They were both panting, Clarke’s breasts pushing against his chest.

“Not enough that I don’t know what I’m doing,” she said, pulling hard on his hair. Bellamy moved his face close to her, their foreheads touching.

“Clarke,” he groaned when she scratched his scalp.

Clarke moved one of her hand to his throat, her thumb brushing on his windpipe.

“Please,” she gasped and she could feel his pulse jumping under her fingertips.

Bellamy didn’t hesitate any longer. In a blink of an eye, his hands were on her thighs, pulling the skirt of her dress up and bunching it around her waist. He grabber at her ass before moving his hands down, over her hips and the lace of her underwear, to the undersides of her thighs. He hoisted her up and Clarke wrapped her legs around him. She gasped when she felt his hard length brush against her core.

Clarke put her arms around her shoulders and held on for dear life, pressing hot kisses against his neck when he carried her to the bedroom.

***

When Clarke woke up the next morning, she felt Bellamy’s naked body wrapped tightly around hers, his arm resting heavy on her stomach. She tried to move from underneath him but he only tightened his grip.

“Stay,” he croaked into the back of her neck and a shiver ran down her spine. She smiled into her pillow.

“I’ll be back in a moment.” Clarke moved his arm away from her. She grabbed his shirt from the chair next to the bed and tip-toed to the bathroom.

While she was in there, she took the opportunity to brush her teeth and take a look at herself in a mirror.

Her hair was a mess, her make-up was a nightmare and her smile was nearly feral.

Clarke brushed her hand on the underside of her breasts when Bellamy left several more bruises, the dark marks in great contrast to her light skin. She bit her lip.

Clarke walked back to her bedroom, where Bellamy was already back to sleep, spread across the bed with his head on her pillow. She stood by the door for a moment, admiring his broad shoulders rising with each breath, until he stirred and opened his eyes, a lazy smile pulling at his lips.

She walked over to the bed and sat down on the edge, tugging her hair behind her ears. Bellamy propped himself on one elbow, the covers falling away from his body, the other arm coming to wrap itself around her waist. He pulled her in and she yelped in surprised. They wrestled for a moment, both of them laughing, until they settled with Clarke on top of Bellamy, her legs bracketing his hips.

She rested her chin on his sternum.

“How come we’ve never done this before?” she wondered.

“Done what?” Bellamy teased with a shit-eating grin. Clarke sent him a withering glare and rubbed against him.

“Clarke,” he barked, his hands digging into her hips to still her movements.

She moved again, slower, and reached up to kiss him. Bellamy grabbed behind her knees to hold her in place and sat up, Clarke now settled in his lap. She wrapped her arms around her neck and kissed him again.

They traded slow kisses for a while, Bellamy’s hands roaming across her back, making her squirm.

“About that favour,” he breather against her cheek and Clarke stilled. She sat up straighter and looked at him, curious.

“Go on a date with me,” he said but before she had a chance to react, he froze and took his hands off of her.

“No, wait. You don’t have to, if you don’t want to,” he fumbled around the words. “I don’t want to make you feel like you don’t have a choice, or—”

“Bellamy!” she interrupted, laughing, and kissed him again.

“I would _love_ to go out with you,” Clarke said and pushed him away from her so that he’d lay flat beneath her. She wiggled downwards to straddle his hips, Bellamy’s hands landing on her waist, digging bruises into her skin.

She bent forward, the curtain of her hair fanning around his head. She kissed him on the lips, the on the cheek until she reach his ear. She took his earlobe between her teeth and bit down, making him groan. Clarke purred against him and whisper into his ear.

“ _Later_.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! comments and kudos will be welcomed like manna!  
> come and find me on tumblr @[carrieeve](http://carrieeve.tumblr.com).


End file.
